Conventional components used to produce diffused light have included diffusive glass, which has been employed in a number of applications in the display industry. These applications include bezel-free television systems, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPD), organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), micro-electromechanical structures (MEMS) displays, electronic reader (e-reader) devices, and others.
It has been discovered, however, that commercially available diffusive glasses do not meet certain new and important requirements for the emerging display industry.
It has also been discovered that certain types of displays within the display industry, such as translucent (semi-transparent) displays, suffer from some poor performance characteristics because conventional display components, particularly as concerns providing a source of backplane illumination, will not meet the performance requirements of the marketplace.